


Consequences

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [67]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Food Fight, Humor, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitaka and Techie get into a food fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

"Okay, I know this looks bad... but at least I can admit that none of this was my fault to begin with!"

Phasma crossed her arms over her chest and gave Mitaka and Techie both her best disapproving stare. She waited in silence, tapping one of her boots on the ground in expectation.

"Okay maybe it was a little bit my fault..." Techie mumbled, lowering his gaze.

"A massive food fight? Really?"

"Phas..." Mitaka tried.

"You both realize the General is on his way." She watched the way the two flinched at that and she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as the others fled from the mess hall, leaving the three alone surrounded by the mess.

"Oops," Techie mumbled.

"Oops," Phasma agreed just before Hux stormed in and started shouting.


End file.
